The new Azalea cultivar of the present invention was discovered in a garden at Barrington, R.I., as a natural hybrid cross. It is believed to be a hybrid of Rhododendron yedoense poukhanense resulting from open pollination in a mixed planting of Rhododendron yedoense poukhanense cultivars. The exact parentage of the new cultivar is unknown. The selection of the present invention was found growing among primarily xe2x80x98Rosebudxe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States), xe2x80x98Hino Crimsonxe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States) and Mother""s Day (non-patented in the United States) Azalea seedlings. It was an objective to discover an attractive cold hardy poukhanense Azalea that is at least equal in hardiness to the Girard Azalea hybrids.
It was found that the new cultivar of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Forms sturdy and attractive clusters of double pearl pink hose-in-hose blossoms,
(b) Forms dark green foliage on a plentiful basis that generally retains its coloration in the winter,
(c) Forms a dense well-branched naturally mounding growth habit,
(d) Exhibits excellent bud hardiness, and
(e) Exhibits tolerance to wet soils and clay soils.
Had the new cultivar of the present invention not been discovered and preserved by me it would have been lost to mankind.
The new cultivar can be grown in at least U.S.D.A. Hardiness Zone Nos. 5 to 8. For instance, good hardiness has been confirmed to date at Augusta, Me.; Lebanon, Conn.; and West Grove, Pa. The dark green foliage densely covers the branches. The attractive pearl pink blossoms contrast nicely with the dark green foliage. The retention of the dark green foliage coloration during the winter provides an attractive overall plant appearance throughout the year. The new cultivar does well in full-sun and half-sun growing conditions. The substantial tolerance to less than ideal soils, such as damp or clay soils, also broadens the usefulness of the new cultivar.
At five years of age the new cultivar commonly acheives a height of approximately 2xc2xd feet and width of approximately 3 feet. At full maturity these dimensions each are increased by approximately one foot.
The new cultivar well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It is particularly well suited for growing as distinctive and attractive ornamentation in the landscape. For instance, it can be grown to advantage as a foundation, mass, or specimen planting.
The new cultivar has been found to undergo asexual propagation by the rooting of cuttings at Barrington, R.I., and at West Grove, Pa. This asexual propagation has demonstrated that the unique combination of characteristics of the new cultivar is well established and is strictly transmissible from one generation to another.
The new cultivar of the present invention has been named xe2x80x98Sweet Sixteenxe2x80x99.